Forbidden Legend
Prerequisites: Under Saarthal * Quest Giver: The Gauldur Amulet Fragment in Saarthal, or the book "Lost Legends", or Daynas Valen's journal. * Reward: The Gauldur Amulet * Reputation Gain: N/A Background "Long ago, the Archmage Gauldur was murdered by his three sons, who stole his amulet of power and divided it among themselves." Quest Progression Objectives: Investigate the Gauldur legend Walkthough Saarthal In order to gain access to the excavation site, you must first begin the quest Under Saarthal. This quest is found in The College of Winterhold, but don't be discouraged if your character is not skilled in magic. You can easily enter the college after completing the very short quest First Lesson, regardless of magic skill, and then start Under Saarthal by speaking with Tolfdir after his magic demonstration. Defeat Jyrik in Saarthal, by the orb, and take his Writ of Sealing and his Gauldur Amulet Fragment. Read the writ to start the next quest point. Then, go to the Arcaenum and read the book Lost Legends to get the next clue about the origin of the Gauldur Amulet Fragment. Folgunthur Travel to Folgunthur and read the journal of Daynas Valen in the camp outside the cave. It will tell you about his travels with the Ivory Dragon Claw. He traveled to Folgunthur looking for the Amulet. Follow him inside, past the corpse of his compatriot. He will be lying on a Claw button next to a bridge. Take the Claw and his notes, read them, and activate the button to cross the bridge. Eventually you will come to a room with two thrones, facing a chain lever, and a grille in the floor covering a staircase. There will be two connected rooms. One has a combination of images, and the other is opened by a lever next to the throne, and has spinning stones, which you must change to look like the combination in the adjacent room. Then, pull the chain lever. Once the grille is open, you may move on. You will come to another puzzle, similar to Bleak Falls Barrow, you will have to use the Claw's closeup to determine the answer to the puzzle. Once inside, fight Mikrul Gauldurson, and take his Gauldur Amulet Fragment. Geirmund's Hall Geirmund's Hall is a dungeon close to Ivarstead, grave of the hero Lord Geirmund. Travel there and pass two puzzles, then face Sigdis Gauldurson, the hardest of the three sons. There are four sigils on the ground in the cave where you fight him. He will teleport to whichever three you are furthest away from and make two copies of himself. All three will attack you. If you attack one of the clones, it will dissipate after one hit, and after both clones have died Sigdis will teleport away again. It is possible to tell Sigdis apart from his clones because he is the only one with the true health amount; the clones will have full health. For this reason, it is wise to get a few hits in on him when he is exiting his grave, before he begins teleporting. After you have killed him, take the last Gauldur Amulet Fragment. Gauldur's Grave Finally, go to Reachwater Rock, near Karthspire. Inside, you will find a dead Adventurer near the Emerald Dragon Claw, on a pedestal on top of a note warning you away from the site. Throw caution to the wind and enter regardless, of course, using the key inscribed on the Emerald Claw. Inside will be yet another Claw door, this time using the Ivory Claw's puzzle. Then place the three amulet fragments on the pedestals. The ghost of each son will appear, and you will have to fight each one in turn. Sigrid will attempt the same tactics as before, disappearing and reappearing to shoot arrows at you, only he has 6 spots to choose from and will use 4 of them. Take advantage of his teleports to abuse the wait function, restoring your health. After him, Jyrik will appear, and will summon a Frost Atronach to help him, occasionally teleporting around. Once all three have been defeated, they will appear back above the pedestal and then vanish. Archmage Gauldur will appear, and reforge the Gauldur Amulet Fragments into The Gauldur Amulet. Bugs * Reading the note before you got the quest will make you unable to progress further, subsequently reading the Writ does nothing. The only known way to fix the quest (if you got it by killing Jyrik) is to obtain a copy of "Lost Legends" and read it (use "player.additem 000ED608 1" on PC). Then the quest will progress correctly. * If you enter and clear Geirmund's Hall before starting the quest, Sigdis' body and amulet fragment will disappear; a marker will hover where the body was when you defeated him. Until the complete list of items is released, completing this quest is no longer possible (the fragment will need to be spawned in or Sigdis revived). This can be solved by using "player.additem 0002D753 1" to spawn the missing amulet. The trick is that you must do this at the location that you kill the boss. If done correctly the bugged quest indicator will be gone. The journal will not be updated, but you can complete the quest normally. * If the amulet in Saarthal is not picked up before the Eye of Magnus is moved there is a chance it will disappear along with the corpse of Jyrik. * At a high enough level Sigdis can use the "Disarm" shout to remove your equipped weapon, if you are standing in certain parts of the dungeon the weapon may be dropped outside the mapping making it impossible to retrieve. * Disintegrating any of the three bosses will prevent the triggering of the script which forges the amulet, trapping you in the room. * Killing the thralls while in the sarcophogi prevents them from spawning during the battle. * Mikrul Gauldurson body will be unsearchable if you recieved this quest by killing Jyrik. Exiting the area and return Mirkul's body should become searchable. PC user can spawn the Mikrul fragment with the console command "player.additem 000F1C17 1" Category:Skyrim: Quests